Digimon: Digital Hippies
by DigitalGurl
Summary: This is a funny fic I wrote about the digidestined and digimon as hippies. Please read and review!


~*~ Hey, everyone reading this, this is my first attempt at a bit of humor!! I'm not sure if this is really humor, but it is kinda funny. Anyways, this is my fic about the Digidestined living around 60's and 70's. You know, the digidestined are bit similar to hippies, like look at Davis's hair for example? It's an afro I tell you! Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon.~*~

  


## *Digimon: Digital Hippies*

  


They digidestined and their Digimon were walking in the Digital World one day, just kinda as a rest from knocking down control spires and what not.   
  
"........................yah and these new platforms are three inches! Also, can you believe that they were on sale!!! Isn't that groovy?"   
  
"Uh, yah, sure Yolie," said Davis, "Anyways Kari, what I was trying to say before _somebody so rudely interrupted,_ I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Disco on Friday with me? Everyone's saying thats where it's at!"   
  
Kari blushed, "Uh - er - heh heh, well yah see, um, I'm already going with TK."   
  
"What?!?"   
  
"Do have a problem with that?" asked TK.   
  
"Do I have a problem with that? Yes I have a problem with that!!! I want Kari to go with me, you dig?!" Davis yelled.   
  
"Well, sorrrry, but I asked first." retorted TK.   
  
"You little!!!" Davis ran over to TK and was probably going to start a fight, except Cody interfered.   
  
"Hey you too! Cool it! We're hippies remember? Make love, not war." (please don't interpret that in a gross way)   
  
"Heh heh, make war? I wasn't going to make war," said Davis through gritted teeth.   
  
"I was just going to make TK vvveeeerrrrrryyyy vvveeeerrrrrryyyy sorry," he then muttered quietly.   
  
"Well now thats settled," Yolie said, "I'll tell you guys about these totally retro bellbottoms I bought the other day-"   
  
"YOLIE!" everyone yelled.   
  
"Sorry guys, but someone around here has to keep up with the fashion. I mean soon its gonna be the nineties and you guys will still be wearing tye-dyed shirts!" answered Yolie.   
  
"Good thing we don't have to worry about fashion," Veemon said.   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a mean digimon appeared, and it didn't seem too with it.   
  
"What is that?!" TK asked.   
  
Padamon replied, "That's Anti-Hippiemon!"   
  
Then Anti-Hippiemon started running toward them, "Must destroy hippies, must destroy hippies," it chanted.   
  
"Whoa, peace man! Uh, I mean, mon," Davis yelled to Anti-Hippiemon, "Get in the groove, violence is not the answer!"   
  
"He's a really evil digimon, it looks like we're going tohave to get ready for a fight!" said Hawkmon.   
  
"Fight!?" asked Cody. "We're hippies! We are supposed to bring love to the world, not hate. How about we talk this over maturely and come up with a worthy solution?"   
  
"Yah, well why don't you tell that to him," Armadillomon said while pointing to Anti-Hippy Mon. Anti-Hippiemon suddenly attacked. "Hippie pesticide spray!" it bellowed.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the digidestined and digimon yelled.   
  
"OK! That's it! ATTACK FULL FORCE!!" yelled Cody.   
  
"You guys have got to digivolve now!" Kari yelled to all the digimon.   
  
"Gatomon digivolve to..........Angelovewomon!"   
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to..........Dig-itmon!"   
  
"Veemon digivolve to..........Discodramon!"   
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to........Peacesemon!"   
  
"Padamon digivolve to........Angegroovymon!"   
  
"Lets trash this scum!" said Discodramon.   
  
Anti-Hippiemon laughed, "You think you little hippie digimon can defeat me? HAHAHA!!"   
  
Angelovewomon then said, "He's too powerful, well have to use all our strength! But we need more help!"   
  
"Lets call Ken," suggested Yolie.   
  
"Yah!" agreed Davis.   
  
"What!? No way!" said Cody. "Are you out of your mind? Are you on LSD? You know what that stuff does to your mind!!"   
  
"Why don't like Ken, Cody? I mean, he's apolized so many times!" said TK.   
  
"Well.........its just, Kens not with it, ya dig? He used to be so bad, what if he's just pretending to change?" Cody said.   
  
"Whoa, take a chill pill man. Let the sunshine soak up your worries," said Kari.   
  
"Hey look here comes Ken and Wormmon!"   
  
"Yo!" Ken said.   
  
"Feel the sunshine," Kari said to Cody. "Feel the sunshine."   
  
"Wormmon digivolve to.........Punchbuggymon!"(as in the car)   
  
"It looks like we're going to have to attack all at the same time!" said Dig-itmon. "Here goes nothing!"   
  
"Flower Power!" (Peacesemon)   
  
"Pschedelic Warp!" (Discodramon)   
  
"Lava lamp Charm!" (Angegroovymon)   
  
"Cupid's Arrow!" (Angelovewomon)   
  
"Hate Cracking!" (Dig-itmon)   
  
"Jive Attack!" (Punchbuggymon)   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Anti-Hippiemon, as he started spazzing. "HELPPPPPPPPPP!"   
  
Then Anti-Hippiemon turned into all those little pieces and kinda gets blown up, you know, how digimon look when they die.   
  
"Far out!" yelled Yolie.   
  
"Yah, baby, yah!" shouted Davis.   
  
"We defeated him!!!" said Ken.   
  
"Now, Kari, about the disco.................."    
  
~*~ So, how'd yah like it? Please review my fic! It would mean so much to me! Thanks:)~*~ 


End file.
